Waking Up
by faery-folk
Summary: So, it would seem the relationship between the mayor and the Maestro has greatly improved. More so than any of the town may think. So... what are they up to? How have they changed? How has the mayor stayed the same? Read and find out :D


**A/N: So, yeah, I'm probably gonna get sooooo much for this. Ah, well. I got the idea from some prompt on Tumblr a while back. I've debated whether or not I should post this for a whiiiile. But, I'm going to do this. I'm in noooooooo way saying that Maestro or Michael are gay. And whether or not that's true, we will never know. So, yeah. Enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p>"Do you really have to go?"<p>

Norm looked back at the younger man. Maestro had been around for almost a week now. Norm had enjoyed him being there-more than anyone could ever know-and he liked-_loved-_the company, but he knew he couldn't delay his work any longer.

"I have to," He said. "Everyone's going to think I died if I don't show up. They'll all think something happened to me after that conference and they'll definitely turn to _you_ first."

Maestro laughed. "Now firstly, something _did _happen to you after that conference," He remarked as Norm shook his head. "And secondly, that's so true. And why? They're _too_ paranoid."

Norm had to agree with him. Some people _still_ hated Maestro because of their own silly suspicions. Since he had to stay in power, Norm tried to act as if he hated him. Fortunately, for both Maestro and Norm, that couldn't be any further from the truth.

"I still don't want you to go," Maestro whined, crawling to the edge of the bed to wrap his arms around the mayor. His long, ebony locks tickled Norm's cheek. "You even said you hated it there," he continued, resting his chin on Norm's shoulder. "Please?"

"I said no," Norm said, shrugging Maestro off and turning to face him. He took Maestro's slender hands into his own.

"I know I said I don't want to," Norm started, "But that doesn't change the fact that I need to."

"And why do you need to?"

Norm rolled his eyes. "You don't understand. They need me-"

"No, they don't," Maestro interrupted, snatching his hands away. "They'd be just fine without you."

"I run this town," Norm said, slightly annoyed. "Without me, where would they be?"

Maestro slumped back down on the bed as Norm walked over to his walk-in closet. Grabbing two different suits, he turned back.

"Gray or striped?"

Giving up, Maestro sighed. "Gray. Striped makes you look like some sort of supervillian."

"Well, isn't that what I'm supposed to be? The evil mayor that hates everything?"

"You know, you're right," Maestro joked. "Maybe I should go back to being the creepy 'recluse' that lives on the hill, 'luring' in children with my 'mysterious magical powers.'"

They both watched each other silently before bursting into laughter.

"I still can't believe you actually said that!" Maestro exclaimed.

"Well, you _told_ me to say it!" Norm said, trying to restrain laughter.

"I wasn't serious! And I didn't even think you'd _mention_ me."

"Well," Norm started, suddenly serious. "As mayor of this fine town, I have to address the most…'important' issues in Normal Valley. Of course it would be one of the _first_ things I addressed."

Maestro giggled. "Or maybe you just wanted an excuse to say my name again."

Norm turned to Maestro, his cheeks flushed.

"I knew it!" Maestro exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "I saw it! I know I did!"

"You saw what?"

He walked over to Norm, a playful smile on his face. Norm looked slightly suspicious as Maestro disappeared behind him.

"Well," Maestro started, speaking softly into Norm's ear. "I saw the way your face changed. And how you looked away when you said it."

Placing a quick peck on Norm's cheek, Maestro walked in front of him, facing him once again.

"And?"

Maestro looked down, his grin growing wider. "And that means a lot. And I couldn't have been the only one that saw it."

Norm's eyes widened.

"You're right."

"So you probably shouldn't go, right?"

Norm paused for a moment.

"So that's what this is all about?" He snapped.

"Partially," Maestro giggled. "So does that mean you'll stay?"

"Are you kidding?" Norm said frantically. "I have to save my image!"

In just ten seconds flat, he was dressed and running out the door. Maestro watched him, amused and confused. He sighed.

"One day."


End file.
